Hana no Arashi
by Ale-ann
Summary: Uma prima não muito querida de Haruhi vai estudar em Ouran, causando romances e confusões e revelando um triste segredo...
1. Chegada indesejada

_Olá!!! estou em casa sem nada para fazer...ouvindo Sakura kiss em todas as versões possíveis...então tive a idéia de fazer uma fic!!! Até agora não li nenhuma fic de Ouran e também não fiz nenhuma...espero que sejam todos bonzinhos com a tia inexperiente aqui!!!( na verdade é mais tapada do que inexperiente...mas deixe quieto!!! ), desculpem se ocorrer algo incoerente com a história...T.T_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haruhi estava em casa estudando,era fim de semana, era noite, uma noite muito bonita, seu pai estava trabalhando então não havia ninguém para lhe atrapalhar, tudo estava indo muito bem, na verdade, poderia dizer que tudo estava perfeito. Talvez um pouco bagunçado, atrapalhado, mas seu presente, ela sabia bem lá no fundo, não poderia ser melhor. Parou por um instante para olhar a lua, estava cheia e brilhante, uma brisa refrescante entrou pela janela bagunçando um pouco o cabelo curto, bem que essa sensação poderia durar para sempre.

O mais triste é que, meio minuto após todo esse momento de reflexão seu pai chegara todo estabanado como se trouxesse as melhores boas novas de toda sua vida:

-Haruhi!! Aacabei de receber uma carta do meu irmão lá no trabalho?

Haruhi continuou a olha-lo esperando a continuação da notícia:

-Ele disse que sua prima Akemi conseguiu também uma vaga especial em Ouran!!! E ela virá morar com a gente!!

Haruhi fez a pior cara possível, e o seguinte flashback passou por sua cabeça

**4 anos atrás**

**Uma muito jovem Haruhi estava compenetrada estudando em seu quarto. estava na sexta série e já estava planejando e estudando para realizar seu sonho, quando nesse mesmo dia...:**

**-Haru-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Uma menina bastante parecida com havia pulado em seu pescoço fazendo ambas cair da cadeira:**

**-Desculpa!!!!!!!! - disse a menina**

**A única diferença primeiramente visível na duas era a cor do cabelo, enquanto Haruhi tinha o cabelo castanho médio, o cabelo da prima era puro preto. Fora essa diferença de aparência, o que mais era diferente era o comportamento de cada uma. Mesmo os pais as achando tão parecidas, para Haruhi era mais que óbvia a diferença, enquanto ela já se virava muito bem sozinha e estava preocupada com seus estudos, sua prima estava sempre grudada aos pais como uma criança imatura que não sabe ficar sozinha, fora que, pulava, ria, falava alto, como se fosse um furacão de felicidade. Por mais que os pais quisessem, Haruhi nunca se deu muito bem com Akemi**

**-Haru-chan!!!!!!! Vamos brincar!!!!!**

**-Gomen Akemi, eu preciso estudar, e você também deveria...**

**-Não gosto de estudar!!!!!! Vamos brincar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Akemi começou a puxar com toda sua força uma pobre Haruhi que se segurava com a mesa com toda a força que tinha:**

**-Me larga Akemi!!!**

**Akemi a largou:**

**-Porque não quer brincar???**

**E então o ciclo se repete.**

Voltando ao presente...

-E como a Akemi conseguiu passar? - disse Haruhi com uma expressão de profunda irritação

-Segundo meu irmão ela estudou feito doida para ficar na mesma escola que você!!

"Não dá para crer...¬¬"

-Eu sei que talvez vocês nunca tenham se entendido bem mas...faz quatro anos que não se vêem...seja boa com ela!

-Tá... - repsondeu Haruhi

Agora a brisa já não era fresca, a lua estava escondida e uma nuvem de chuva vinha chegando. Akemi não se importava com seu próprio futuro e fazia questão de atrapalhar os outros, tinha quase certeza de que ela apenas conseguira entrar em Ouran apenas para atazá-la, sem qualquer outro objetivo logicamente aceitável. Acabara de perder a vontade de estudar, só de pensar que Akemi estaria vindo MORAR ali na mesma casa que ela a dava calafrios. Antes que pudesse se dirigir para seu quarto seu pai veio lhe falar:

-Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Poderia buscar sua prima amanhã no metrô?

"Como alguém qut já veio aqui tantas vezes pode ser tão tapada a ponto de ter que ser buscada no metrô?? "

-Está bem!

Haruhi deitou-se na cama, desanimada. Nunca entendera do porque Akemi agir daquela maneira, mas seja lá o que fosse, ela sempre acabava atrapalhando seus estudos. Se lembrava de uma peça de teatro que teve de fazer no ginãsio, e a apresentação fora bem na semana que seus tios e o demoninho vieram visitá-los. Os representantes haviam decidido que iriam interpretar Cinderela, mas claro, que a prima resolveu bagunçar um pouco as coisas. Naquela mesma semana havia insistido para que Haruhi a levasse para conhecer sua escola, o que ocorreu bem no ensaio da peça. Se lembra muito bem de que quando chegaram a primeira coisa que Akemi falou de cara era que a peça não estava boa, e que precisavam fazer uma noca versão de Cinderela. Vários alunos gostaram, ma sos representantes reprovaram, então, esses alunos que concordaram com a mudança se juntaram a Akemi para fazer uma mudança "secreta" na peça. Haruhi se lembrava muito bem de não se importar, ou melhor, não querer se importar, era apenas uma figurante no baile...

Haruhi abriu os olhos, pensara tanto nos problemas que a prima traria que acabou sonhando com o cômico dia da peça, nunca se esquecera da tamanha bagunça e confusão que sua prima causara, e claro, quem a trouxe para a escola fora ela, e claro, que fora ela quem levara toda bronca.

Olhou para a janela, o Sol estava nascendo, nascendo horrivelmente mais ardido do que o normal. Se lembrava-se muito bem, teria de buscar a prima de manhã no metrô. Trocou-se o mais lentamente possível, tentando criar coragem. Quem sabe ela teria mudado? Estivesse mais madura?? Talvez estivesse tirando conclusões preciptadas. Após estar trocada, sem mais hesitação saiu de casa e se dirigiu ao metrô.

Chegando ao metrô logo a avistou, uma menina da sua altura e com um vestidinho bastante simples, os cabelos compridos e negros como a escuridão voando com o vento que passava. Aparentava estar mais calma, os olhos olhavam para o céu, realmente talvez estivesse apenas pensando maldades de mais:

-Akemi!

A menina olhou assustada, a última vez que vira a prima ela estava de cabelo comprido:

-Haru-chan! O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo???

-Nada de mais...vamos?

-Tá bem!!! Nem acredito que vou morar com o tio e com a Haru-chan!!!

-Ahh...eu também não... - responde Haruhi num tom irônico

-Mas me diz Haru-chan, como são as pessoas dessa escola??

-Você verá...

O Domingo se passou vagarosamente, por mais que não estivesse tão inconveniente como antes, Akemi continuava a festejar por qualquer coisa e falar sem parar, talvez pudesse aguentá-la na escola se ela continuasse a se comportar como estava se comportando, falante mas sem exageros.

Logo a noite chegara e Haruhi foi arrumar um colchão para a prima, enquanto esta observava o quarto com muita atenção, finalmente ficara calada. Sorrateiramente abriu o guarda-roupa de Haruhi, e lá dentro encontrou o uniforme masculino do colégio, sempre ouvira falar de que o uniforme das meninas eram vestidos amarelos:

-Haru-chan...você usa o uniforme masculino?

-Sim...

-Por quê?

Mesmo um pouco receosa, Haruhi não viu outra saída e não ser contar a verdade, afinal, amanhã ela saberia de tudo mesmo:

-Que legal!! Quero virar menino também!!

-Não pode... - Haruhi se virou para continuar a rrumar a cama quando...

Ela parecia ter congelado. Pedia a Deus para que aquele barulho não viesse da onde achava que viesse. Ela não seria louca o bastante para fazer algo do tipo, afinal prezava tanto aquilo. Haruhi respirou fundo, iria se virr lentamente e ver que tudo aquilo fora sua imaginação. O tempo que demorou para se virar parecia uma eternidade, mas após estar completamente de frente com Akemi sentiu o coração disparar. Lá estava a prima com a tesoura na mão e todos o cabelo cortado caído no chão:

-Quero passar o máximo de tempo junto da Haru-chan - Akemi sorriu delicadamente

Haruhi sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima:

-Akemi venha cá,é melhor terminar de cortar o seu cabelo

No outro dia...

Logo na entrada da escola as duas se encontraram com os gêmeos Hitachiin:

-Haruhi!!!

Ambos correram ao encontro das duas, mas ao chegarem mais perto pararam subtamente boquiabertos:

-Há duas de você Haruhi! - exclamaram os dois realmente assustados

-Essa é a mniha prima Akemi, ela encasquetou que quer entrar para o clube também!

-Seja bem-vinda Haruhi dois!!

Akemi olhou assustada mas sorriu:

-Me chamo Akemi...

-Legal!! Mais um brinquedo para a gente brincar!!! - cochichou Hikaru com Kaoru

-Eles parecem legais!! Eu prometo que vou me comportar!! - disse Akemi sorrindo como se fosse uma criança fazendo uma promessa para sua mãe

-Haruhi!!! Ainda falta tempo para a aula!!! Devíamos levar a Akemi para o Tamaki ver se ela é aceita no clube!! - disse kaoru empolgado com a idéia

Sem mais demora foram os quatro rapidamente andando pela escola atrás. Akemi olhava tudo com enorme felicidade, Haruhi notou que chegava até parecer que ela nunca fora à uma escola ou um lugar com tantas pessoas, mas deveria ser pelo luxo da escola que ela está encantanda. Mesmo assim, aqueles olhos não saiam de sua cabeça, como se possuissem algo muito maior dentro deles, um segredo que unca fora revelado, mas qual?

Sem mais delongas, os quatro chegaram a terceira sala de música, abriram a porta e entraram:

-Trouxemos visita!!! - disseram os gêmeos em unissono

Logo todos se viraram para eles. Em menos de um segundo todos estavam incrivelmente espantados, Tamaki olhou incrédulo, com todos os traços extrema surpresa possíveis, e veio correndo em direção à Haruhi:

-Haruhi!!! Você é gêmea????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

-Não...é só a minha prima... - respondeu com aquela cara de sempre

-Fujioka Akemi, entrou para o nosso colégio como aluna especial assim como Haruhi - disse Kyouya

-Eu quero fazer parte do clube!!!!!!

Todos olharam assustados. Haruhi tinha uma prima muito parecida com ela que havia praticamente caído de pára-quedas na escola e ainda por cima queria participar do clube. Após meio minuto de tensão o primeiro a falar foi Honey-senpai:

-Qual o seu nome?

-Akemi!

Sem que a menina pudesse perceber Honey-senpai já havia pulado em seu pescoço fazendo-a cambalear:

-Kemi-chan!!!! Deixa ela fazer parte do clube Tamaki!

-É claro que ela pode!! Ela sendo prima da Haruhi ela é mniha sobrinha!!!!! E eu sou o tio!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kemi-chan!!! Kemi-chan!!

-Assim nós formaremos eu família ainda mais completa!!!

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia

Todo o festejo de Tamaki e Mitsukuni fora congelado pelas frias palavras de Kyouya:

-Quando vi que uma parente da Haruhi vinha para cá logo fui buscar informações, peguei informações de sua antiga escola e creio que ela possa ser algo inoportuno...

Akemi gelou por inteira, seus olhos demonstravam susto mesclado com medo.

"Mas que estranho, ela não é de se abalar com meras palavras frias..."

-Qual seria o problema que impede que essa bela donzela se junte a nós??

-Lendo as informações dela descobri...

Os olhos da menina demonstravam mais medo e aflição ainda, Haruhi poderia até jurar que ela estava prestes a lacrimejar:

-...que Akemi é uma pessoa extremamente infantil, hiperativa que adora pentelhar os outros o máximo que puder...

-Eu vou me comportar!!!

-Ohh!! E não é que ela age que nem uma criança mesmo??? O tio não vai deixar que o Kyouya diga mais alguma coisa que te chateie!!! - disse Tamaki abrançando Akemi de uma maneira bastante protetora

-Também achamos que a Akemi deveria ficar - disseram os gêmeos em unissono

-Deixa!!! Kemi-chan parace ser uma pessoa muito divertida!!! Quer bolo Kemi-chan???

-Não vejo nada contra... - disse Mori-san para variar, concordando com Mitsukuni

-Então a Akemi fica!!

Enquanto quase todos festejavam, Kyouya parecia extremamente aborrecido e irritado, pelo seu olhar Akemi realmente poderia trazer algum dano aos seus negócios:

-Kyouya-senpai... - Haruhi se aproximou sem que ninguém percebe-se - ...quando você disse tinha informações sobre a Akemi na outra escola ela me pareceu bastante tensa, ela não fica daquele jeito por meras coisas, há alguma coisa que você não citou sobre ela?

-Não - respondeu com aquele sorriso falso para que ninguém soubesse o que pensava

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Fim do primeiro cap!! Espero que não esteja tão ruim quanto eu penso que está...mas a história irá melhorar daqui para frente...pretendo me delimitar a apenas 3 capítulos então a história será bastante cruta..._

_Obrigada por ler e comente!! Não custa nada deixar sua opinião!! D_


	2. Evento indesejado

_Segundo cap da fic!!! Acho que esse vai ser grandinho...não pretendo me dmeorar muito já que tenho capítulos de uma fic ENORME de Death Note para escrever...ú.u_

_Bem...vamos começar!!_

_Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo _

Estavam em plena aula, e para a felicidade de Haruhi a prima estava se comportando bem, não havia feito nada de mais, apenas olhava espantadoramente interessada para tudo, mas, a expressa de Akemi quando Kyouya disse que sabia algo sobre ela não saía de sua cabeça, uma expressão de medo, como se quisesse até chorar., se bem que, Haruhi nunca for a na casa de sua prima e nem sabia onde ela estudava, portanto, deveria haver sim um segredo, mas, o que uma menina tão problemática esconderia?

A professora de inglês havia parado de explicar a matéria. Haruhi se estressou, mesmo sem que Akemi estivesse na ativa ela ainda atrapalhava seus estudos, mesmo que pelo fato de existir:

-Estaremos realizando um festival aqui em nosso colégio, será os festival das artes – continuou – Onde cada clube fará alguma atividade como teatro, dança, música, pintura etc

"Que nós não fiquemos que o teatro…" – pensou Haruhi

-Fujioka e Hitachiin, já informei ao lider de você que ficaram coma peça teatral…

"Não!!!!"

-Que legal!!! Eu sempre uis participar de uma peça teatral!!! – exclamou Akemi como se tivesse ganhado algum prêmio muito importante

"É eu imagino…¬¬"

O sinal toca, as aulas haviam acabado, agora era hora de se dirigir para o clube e decidir como será a catástrofre, digo, peça teatral.

Havia um aviso bem grande explicando que o clube não funcionaria na porta. E lá dentro estava um Mitsukuni bastante agitado conversando com um Mori que concordava com tudo, um Kyouya bastante irritado com seus negócios e um Tamaki sonhando acordado. Logo que os quatro ouviram a porta abrir Tamaki correu para Haruhi:

-Haruhi!!! Nós podemos estrelar nessa peça juntos!!!

-Nem pensar!! Essa peça será sobre duas princesas gêmeas que se apaixonam por dois príncipes gêmeos!!

-Não!!! Vocês não vão estrelar com a mniha filha e minha sobrinha como dois casais!!!

E assim a briga ia crescendo. Akemi olhava bastante assustada embora parecesse que estava se divertindo muito, já Haruhi não demonstrava nada, isso ocorria todos os dias e por incrível que pareça já havia se acostumado:

-Não haverá peça…

Ao ouvir a fria voz de Kyouya os três param de discutir como se tivesse pretificado:

-Já basta vocês terem admitido essa garota agora essa peça…nossos megócios irão de mal a pior falarei com o diretor para que nos tire do festival…

-Porque?? – perguntou Tamaki

-Se fizéssemos a peça teriamos que fecha o clube até a aprensentação e isso nos traria muito prejuízo…

-E onde eu atrapalho nessa história?

-Você com certeza vai querer fazer a peça e vai fazer a cabeça de todos…

-Mas é legal fazer uma peça!!!

-Eu não perguntei o que você acha…

-Além de só se preocupar com dinheiro você é um grosso, chato, frio e idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Não sou eu quem se comporta como criança…

-Não perguntei o que você acha de mim!!!

-Quem é grosso agora?

-Foi você quem começou!!!

Olhar de todos: o.O?

-TIVE UM IDÉIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Tamaki como se acabasse de criar o objeto mas inovador do século

-Podemos fazer a bela história de uma princesa e príncipe que se odeiam amargamente mas não obrigados e se casar por culpa de seus pais, mas um belo dia percebem que se amam e acabam separados pelo destino e…

-Aonde quer chegar – perguntou Kyouya que já estava bastante mal-humorado por causa de sua discussão com Akemi

-Seria algo genial e você e a Akemi poderiam ser o casal

-Legal Tama-chan!! Talvez fazendo essa peça o Kyo-chan e a Kemi-chan podem até descobrir que se amam – começou Mitsukuni

-Que nojo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – disse Akemi fazendo que iria vomitar

-Não! – respondeu Kyouya com a frieza de sempre

-Ahhh por favor Kyouya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – suplicou Tamaki ajoelhando-se em frente a seu amigo

-Não

-Akemi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Nem morta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Não vai ter jeito, o Kyouya-senpai nunca iria aceitar e a Akemi então, se eu a conheço bem tabém não… - disse Haruhi intervindo na briga

-A história dos gêmeos é melhor!! – disseram Kaoru e Hikaru juntos

-Eu acho que uma história sobre um príncipe e uma plebéia que se apaixonam bem melhor!! E daí o Tamaki-san e a Haru-chan poderia ser esse casal!! Combinam tão bem!!

Os olhos do loiro brilharam, seu rosto estava tão feliz que chegava a dar medo:

-Você acha mesmo Akemi??? – perguntou pegando nas mãos da menina e olhando firmemente em seus olhos

-Acho sim!Você ama ela né?

-É claro que amo minha querida filha!!

"Ele é tapado ou algo do gênero?? Nunca deve ter gostado de alguém na vida..O.O"

-Eu posso ser o irmão mais novo do príncipe?

Então é um barulho é escutado e Renge surge do chão no seu jeito extravagante de sempre vestida de princesa:

-Gostei da história mas precisa de uns toques de uma profissional!!!

-Haruhi será a plebéia indefesa que um dia será salva de ladrões pelo príncipe!

-Tá…..o.o

-Tamaki será um príncipe triste e solitário que quer se matar por não querer se casar e ser rei!

-Ótimo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mitsukuni será o irmão mais novo e encapetado do príncipe que faz tudo para a infelicidade de seu irmão! Akemi será a noiva oficial do príncipe e é completamente apaixonada por ele mas tem seu coração estraçalhado! Mori será um criado do príncipe que o ajuda a se encontrar com sua amada! Kyouya será o rei viúvo, amargo e cruel que quer que seu filho sofra tudo que ela já sofreu com seu cargo e o casamento arranjado! E Kaoru e Hikaru serão os mercenários que o rei contrata para matar a plebéia!!!

-Mas Renge-chan…o Haru-chan não sabe atuar…como ele irá fazer o papel príncipal?? – perguntou Mitsukuni com seu jeito inocente e fofo de sempre

-Está bem! Então Akemi será a plebéia!!

-Mas como eu poderia partir o coração da mniha própria filha?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?

-Já está decidido – disse Renge indo embora e desaparecendo no chão

O clube passou as próximas três horas escrevendo a peça, Kyouya já não estava tão irritado, afinal, seu personagem iria judiar de Tamaki ( quem admitiu completamente a peça sem ouvir suas razões ), Haruhi também já não parecia tão preocupada, de certa forma o capeta, digo, prima havia mudado um tanto:

-Bem, parece que agora será só ensaiar, até o festival… - disse Tamaki já não tão deprimido por ter que quebrar o coração da personagem de Haruhi

-Melhor irmos logo Akemi, temos que passar no supermercado..

-Tá bem!!!!!!!!!!!!

As duas já estavam saindo da escola quando:

-Ahhh não!! Esqueci meu livro!! Vai indo na frente que eu vou bucar e logo te alcanço!!! – disse Akemi na maior animação de sempre indo correndo buscar o livro.

Chegando na terceira sala de música o único que havia sobrado era o loiro metido a príncipe, Akemi se aproximou silenciosa e vagarosamente:

-Olá Tamaki-san!

-Akemi…

-Esqueci meu livro!

-É eu estava vendo que alguém tinha esquecido…

-Eu esqueci de propósito!

-Uh??

-Você quer fazer com a Haru-chan nessa peça nao quer??

-S-sim…

-Então é só mudar um pouco as coisas…

-Agradeço mas ninguém irá concordar e a Renge-chan ficará muito brava – respondeu Tamaki tragicamente

-É só nós mudarmos tudo na hora da aprensentação nós mesmo!! E sem contar pra ninguém lógico!!

-Faria isso por mim?? – perguntou todo comovido

-Claro!!!!!!!!

Após bolarem um pouco o que iriam fazer Akemi resolveu ir logo para que Haruhi não desconfiasse, se despediu de Tamaki e desceu correndo as escadas. Não poderia dar nenhuma pista! Qualquer coisa de estranho que ocorresse ela sabia muito bem que a prima iria desconfiar, afinal, já havia feito isso antes.

Chegou em casa mas Haruhi não estava lá. Deveria ter ido correndo para casa e decidido ir ao supermercador sem ela, realmente algumas coisas não mudavam.

**4 anos atrás…**

**-Leve sua prima ao supermercado com você**

**No supermercado…**

**-Akemi, quer parar de cantar e dançar??**

**-Por quê??????????**

**-Porque você ainda vai trombar e derrubar alguma coisa…**

**Vou NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E então, todo a pilha de molho enlatado havia caído no chão e todos olhavam feio para Haruhi e Akemi**

Voltando ao presente…

Tamaki estava sozinho na terceira sala de música sonhando com Haruhi quando ouviu um estrondo. A porta parecia ter explodido, será que haviam descoberto sobre seu plano com Akemi:

-Tamaki-senpai!!

-Haruhi eu juro que não sei de nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ele próprio se entrega…"

-Então a Akemi planeja mudar a peça mesmo!

-N-não é isso…

-Tamaki-senpai, você não queria que ela e Kyouya-senpai fossem o casal da história?

-Sim!

-Então quero fazer umas mudanças secretas na história também…

_Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo _

_Fim do segundo cap!!!! Espero que tenham gostado…teei de estender a história para 4 capítulos…T.T 3 não vai caber…espero que não precise de mais um ainda…_

_Comentem!!_


	3. Descoberta indesejada

_Olá!!! Desculpem pela demora...hehe...estava meio sem inspiração e talz, mas voltei! Cheguei até a desenterrar minha fic de Naruto que fazia mais de um ano que eu não atualizava...ú.ú...Bem, Obrigada à única pessoa que mandou review!!!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

A semana passou-se normalmente, a peça fora ensaiada meras cinco vezes, ninguém parecia mais ligar, para Akemi, Haruhi e Tamaki não havia nenhuma importância mesmo, já que iriam mudar tudo, e Kyouya, mesmo desconfiado também não viu problemas em deixar a peça de lado, já que assim, não fechariam o clube.

Por mais que o frio sub-líder olhasse de jeito reprovador para a nova menina não havia nada de errado com ela. Fizera até bastante sucesso com as meninas, comportara-se melhor do que o imaginado e não atrapalhara ninguém, fazendo a cisma de Haruhi simplesmente sumir.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Era aula de história, a professora explicava um fato atrás do outro sem se quer deixar os alunos respirarem, fazendo com que os gêmeos se entediasse e ficassem passando diversos bilhetinhos para Akemi. Eram desenhos, piadas ou então simplesmente papéis sem maior conteúdo, era só a professora dar uma viradinha e atiravam um para o outro. Kaoru atirou um para Akemi, que escreveu mais uma coisa e atirou para Hikaru, que acabou morrendo de rir, até chamou um pouco a atenção da professora, e assim repetía-se o ciclo, joga, pega, escreve, joga, pega, escreve, joga, não pega.

Hikaru atirou um papel para Akemi, mas esta nem viu, nem se virou, estava com a cabeça encostada na mesa, e os olhos sem vida:

-Sensei!

A professora virou-se assustada com a exclamação tão forte de Haruhi:

-O que foi Fujioka?

-Meu primo!

Todos da sala saíram correndo como se estivessem sendo assaltados por perigosos bandidos e alguém tivesse sido morto, apenas restaram os gêmeos e Haruhi:

-Ah meu Deus! Bem que nos avisaram! Mas como ela estava até fazendo bagunça nem me preocupei, corram chamar alguém!

Hikaru e Kaoru saíram em disparada até a enfermaria super equipa da escola, deixando Haruhi a sós com a professora e o corpo inconsciente de sua prima:

-O coração não bate!

-O que está acontecendo?? – perguntou a menina sentindo pela primera vez agoniada por de ruim que tivesse acontecido com Akemi

-Sua prima teve um ataque…

-Retirem-se por favor!

As duas olharam para a porta e se depararam com dois médicos acompanhados de umas cinco enfermeiras. Com todos os cuidados possíveis, colocaram o corpo da menina na maca e a levaram para e enfermaria, deixando Haruhi sem resposta alguma, apenas imaginando o que teria acontecido.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava numa cama bastante confortável, nem parecia sua casa ou o hospital, não, realmente não estava em sua casa nem no hospital:

-Estava esperando por isso…

Sem saber da onde vinha, Akemi coçou os olhos para tentar ver melhor:

-Quando você passou mal todos os alunos saíram correndo da sala enojados, e agora ninguém mais irá falar com você…também será expulsa do clube

-Kyouya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou levantando-se violentamente da cama e correndo até ele, tropeçando no meio do caminho

-Se você não for expulsa não ficaremos com nenhuma cliente, ninguém quer ver uma pessoa quase morrendo…já basta que além de te expulsar terei de dar um jeito para que todos esqueçam disso…para evitar mais prejuízos ainda…

-Do jeito que as coisas andam eu terei de sair da escola logo após a peça, e eu quero muito participar, portanto, me deixe ficar no clube por favor! – disse melancólicamente engatinhando até Kyouya – Isso é muito importante para…

-Falta ainda uma semana para o festival, e não posso ter uma semana de prejúizos por sua causa

-Eu vou morrer!!! – berrou com agarrando os joelhos do colega de clube e chorando

-Você quer viver sua vida ao máximo até onde pode porque irá morrer jovem – disse dando uma certa risada para si mesmo – Mas você ainda não percebeu que todo esse tempo que você se esforça para ser feliz você acaba chateando os outros? Você nunca percebeu que é um estorvo para a Haruhi?

A menina olhou incrédula com grande lágrimas ainda molhando seu rosto delicado.

"Não! Eu sei que eu pentelho mas…eu realmente…chateio ela? Todo esse tempo, eu realmente chateei todas as pessoas importantes? Haru-chan você me odeia mesmo? Eu fui tão egoísta a esse ponto? Não, eu não quero morrer desse jeito, sendo chata com os outros! Não quero! Haru-chan, me desculpa! Eu nunca estudei numa escola, não podia, você foi a única companhia que eu tive! Eu sempre quis ir à uma escola, por isso quis ir a mesma escola que você…."

-Está bem, irei me retirar hoje mesmo da escolha! – disse se recompondo e enxugando as grossas lágrimas que varriam sua face

-Ótimo – respondeu virando-se indo direto para a porta

-Kyouya-san!

O jovem assustou-se fazendo até seus óculos saírem do lugar. Dois braços o abraçavam por trás, dois braços finos, frágeis e carinhosos, estavam frios, assim como todo o resto do corpo da menina, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser um abraço carinhoso:

-Obrigada por…dizer tudo isso que ninguém nunca quis me dizer! – disse apertando os olhos e voltando a chorar fortemente molhando o uniforme de Kyouya

Antes que pudesse reclamar a menina mesma o fez:

-Me desculpe…

Após se recuperar melhor, foi para a casa de seu tio em plena aula, sem avisar ninguém:

-Akemi! – exclamou o okama animado ao ver sua sobrinha

-Tio...estou indo embora!

-Quê??????

Sem nem mesmo responder correu até seu quarto, melhor, o quarto de sua prima. Arrumou sua coisas na mais profunda pressa, tentando não voltar a chorar, procurando não pensar em nada, mas, havia um pensamento que não saía de sua cabeça.

"Eu passei mal na frente de todo mundo e…ela nem veio me ver, talvez, eu realmente tenha sido tão insuportável que, não haja como ela gostar de mim…"

Limpou o rosto com a manga do uniforme e voltou a arrumar as coisas, assim era melhor, voltaria aos seu tratamentos, que não adiantavam muita coisa a não ser mais algum pouco tempo, e deixaria Haruhi em paz novamente, sossegada com seus estudos, em harmonia com seus mais novos amigos.

Sem mais nem menos, saiu do apartamento e se dirigiu para o metrô, sozinnha.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estava em pleno horário de funcionamento do clube, como sempre todos atendiam suas clientes as bajulando os máximo possível, fazendo cenas e cenas, mas mesmo assim era muito perceptível o olhar que se davam ao ver que faltava um membro:

-Tamaki-san, fiquei sabendo que o Akemi-kun foi expulso! Que bom! Fiquei tão assustada ao vê-lo morrendo na sala!!! Saindo sangue pela boca e berrando de dor! AHHH…foi horrível – berrou a menina tapando os olhos delicadamente com as mão forçando um choro

-O quê?????????????????????????????????? – todos os membros com exeção de Kyouya exclamaram juntos

-Ele mesma resolveu se retirar da escola…em prol de todos inclusive de você Haruhi

-Não!! – disse fechando os punhos e olhando para o chão

-Kyouya-senpai! O quê você disse para ele?

-Como pôde banir minha querida sobrinha???????????????????????????????? – disse o loiro fazendo grande drama e se encolhendo no chão

-Eu apenas disse verdade a ele …e ele apenas decidiu que seria melhor para todos inclusive para você que ele fosse embora

-Você o fez chorar! Se uniforme está um pouco molhado atrás, ele te abraçou não foi, quando não é aceito abraça as pessoas por trás para que nem tenham tempo de rejeitá-lo…

"Agora as coisas fazem sentido, o jeito como meus tios sempre estavam vinte e quatro horas a observando, o porquê eu nunca fui a casa dela, o porquê várias vezes eles cancelaram os encontros familiares, era porquê…."

-Vocês ouviram? Akemi-kun abraçou Kyouya por trás!

-Queria tanto ver isso!!!

-Será que em meio a esse ódio eles se gostam??

-MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

-Kyo-chan!!!!!! Todos queremos Kemi-chan de volta!!! – diziam um Honey-senpai chorando e sendo bajulado pelas garotas

-Kyouya-senpai! Que doença ele tem?

-Pelo que pesquisei é uma doença cerebral que faz com que o cérebro subtamente falhe, até pare de funcionar, chegando até a deixar em estado morto, é uma doença ainda não identificada e que com certeza o levará a morrer jovem!!!!

Então do jeito mais exagerado de sempre, Renge-chan surge do chão vestida num vestido preto e encenando choro:

-Isso é perfeito!!! Não é só um casal que se odeia mas no fundo se ama, é o amor proíbido entre dois jovens, um amor que terá um fim trágico devido a uma cruel doença!!!

-MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sem querer se aborrecer com as loucuras da garoto, o jobem Ootori apenas deu as costas e voltou aos seus negócios:

-Melhor irmos atrás de Akemi!!! – sugeriu Hikaru

-Já que não tem muito tempo, não nos resta fazê-la feliz o quanto nós pudermos!

-É isso mesmo Kaoru e Hikaru!!!!!! Iremos fazer da vida de nosso colega o maior dos conto de fadas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Começando por essa peça!!!! – gritou Tamaki apontando heróicamente para o nada – Se nos permitirem princesas, poderíamos fechar os clube por hoje para ir atrás de Akemi???

-Claro!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Ela voltou para a casa

-O quêêêê????????????????????????????????????????????

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Fim!!!! O próximo cap será o último!!! Quatro capítulos certinho como eu queria mais ou menos fazer! Vou caprichar bastante no próximo!!! Até lá!!_

_Deixem reviews para alegrarem minha vida ok? ú.ú_

_Obs.: qualquer erro de português, letras e palavras comidas me pordoem!! Isso acontece direto…¬¬_


End file.
